


Maid-enhead

by UhmLikeWhet



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Eventual Sex, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Sorry it's so long but that's becuase its a one shot, and oh my god so much fucking fluff, rape mention, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmLikeWhet/pseuds/UhmLikeWhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and her father work as modern day servants for the Karnstein family. After years of sexual frustration towards each other, Laura and the Karnsteins eldest daughter Carmilla, get a moment alone to act upon their desire for eachother.</p><p>The notes set the stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid-enhead

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little back story...
> 
> Laura and her father are very poor. The Hollis' never wore the rich title. Thankfully modern day New York doesn't play too dirty when it came to the poor. Sure they have their kicks and laughs, but it's nothing Laura can't handle. 
> 
> Her father is the cook for the Karnstein family and Laura is the maid for the eldest daughter, Carmilla. She followed her around when summoned, cleaned after her, brushed her hair, gossiped with her, and grew fond of her client. Carmilla went to a private school, but Laura was home schooled on the weekends.
> 
> They moved into the Karnstein pent house when the girls were 9. Laura had worked for young, wealthy girls in the past, so she knew her place. She may be young, but she's smarter than most of the people she's worked for, including the parents, and there were a lot of clients. She's only ever been out of the country once, and that was to follow her current clients to France and serve their son. 
> 
> The boy was abusive. He was 17 and raped and tortured poor Laura. She was only 7 at the time. Her father left after finding out what had happened, but he couldn't act upon it. Who would believe servants over wealthy tenants? They could just pay him to be quiet.
> 
> Lauras father was desperate, so he took the money and left. They spent 2 years searching for a new job, one that ensured Lauras safty as well as his own. 
> 
> When Laura was 9, her father found a single parent living in the pent houses of New York City with a young girl and a young boy. The boy and mother already had their own servants, but Carmilla came of the age for her own, and they needed a new cook, for unknown reasons. 
> 
> So here they are, 7 years later and still kicking.
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: the longer bolder lines represent the different days while the shorter dashes represent different times in the same day, or a narration of that part of the text.
> 
> ENJOY!

"Miss Karnstein, that dress looks..."

"Cupcake come on, my mother isn't around to scold you." Carmilla smiled at Laura through the mirror. Laura blushed away holding a tray of cookies. "I've been telling you since we were 9. Now here we are. 16, and all grown up." 

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget." To be truthful, Laura's always been tense. She's always followed the rules even when she's been told otherwise.

"I know, I know. Sit down, relax.. Take a cookie." Laura's eyes glittered as she shoved a cookie in her mouth. Carmilla laughed. "Now come help me zip this thing up." 

Laura got up and walked over to Carmilla. Pushing her hair aside slowly, she studies the teenagers’ smooth pale skin. Laura places light touches on her back where she zips up the dress. Carmilla turned around to face Laura unknowing the lack of space between them until there they were. Laura leaned up and fixed the girls raven colored locks to frame her face. 

"Beautiful." Laura smiled in a whisper.

"Thanks cupcake." Carmilla smiled back. 

 _Carmilla! The limo is downstairs darling!_ Her mother called. 

"I'll see you later creampuff." Carmilla wrapped Laura in a hug.

"Have fun at the sweet 16 Carm!"

-

Laura felt so alone when Carmilla wasn't around. She often talked to Will's - Carmilla's older brother - servant. His name is Brody. However, Laura, Will, and Carmilla call him by his last name, Kirsch. 

Sometimes Laura would catch a quick conversation with Madam Karnstiens servant, Susan-they liked to go by LaFontaine or LaF- but that was rare because LaF was always busy attending to the Madam.

Other times, Laura would talk to her father’s co-chef named Danny when he wasn't around or too busy cooking.

-

 She found herself drifting off to thinking about Carmilla during her history lesson, with Professor Perry, that evening. In addition, she didn't return until very late that night. 8:47pm to be precise. 

"Carmilla you were supposed to be back by 8." Laura whispered when Carmilla entered her bedroom. "And why are you in here?"

"Cupcake you don't haff-  _have_  to worry." Carmilla slurred, correcting herself. "I'm perfectly cap-a-ble of getting myself home in one piece." Carmilla tapped Laura's nose and wobbled. 

Carmilla hiccuped, and although Laura found Carmilla extremely adorable right now, she was getting mad and worried at the same time.

"Carmilla Karnstein are you drunk?" She continued to whisper.

"Mike’s Hard Lemonade does wonders sweetheart, you should try it. And why the fuck are we whispering?"

"So that you don't get caught. Now walk in a straight line."

"Why?" She hiccupped again.

"So that I can see how completely wasted you actually are."

Carmilla held out her arms to balance herself as she tried to walk in a line. "I think that went well." She smiled at her finish, almost knocking some of Laura's perfume off her very small vanity.

"Seriously? You can't even walk in a straight line without nearly breaking something completely out of your path." Laura half-whispered half yelled.

"Sweetheart, I can't do anything straight." Carmilla burst's out into laughter, which caused Laura to shake her head and laugh as well.

"Now come on, let's get you to your room and out of this dress." 

"You might wanna buy me dinner first cutie." Carmilla hiccupped poking Laura's nose again. As if Laura could afford food in this city besides McDonald's.

Laura scuffed and grabbed Carmilla's hand dragging her to Carmilla's room next door.

Carmilla's room was A LOT bigger than Laura's. But, that's just because Laura was just the maid. Her and her dad shared a room the size of a wrestling ring. However, it didn't matter because most nights the girls shared Carmilla's bed. 

"Cupcake, you have really pretty eyes." Laura could smell the drunks’ alcohol stained breath just inches from her face. 

"That's really sweet Carm." Laura placed Carmilla on her bed and laid her down. "But you don't know what you're saying."

"Wha-what about my dress?" 

"Oooo right. Ok, come on." Laura pulled Carmilla up to her feet and unzipped her dress, watching it fall around her feet. 

Laura walked over to Carmilla's dresser, where she folded and neatly placed her clean clothes just hours before. 

She pulled out clean pajamas.

"Okay Carm, here ya-ahhhhh" Laura paused in her tracks to see Carmilla standing fully naked with her underwear around her ankles and her bra falling from her fingertips in front of her. Her eyes fell down the others girls’ body and made their way back up, slowly. 

Carmilla strutted closer to Laura, closing some space between them and took her clothes from Laura. "Close your mouth creampuff. You'll catch flies." Carmilla giggled before slipping over the thin, silk nightgown Laura grabbed for her.

"Uhhhhhh you-you wait here.. I'm going to-uh, get you some water and an aspirin."

Laura walked around the house with the duster in her hand casually dusting picture frames and flower vases.

She passed by Will's room and smiled when he saw her. "Hey Laura, could you help me with something?"

"Sure Will, what's up." Laura smiled walking into Will's room.

"It's almost Kirsch's birthday and I want to get him something, but I'm not sure on what to get." Will handed Laura a pad and pen with ideas scribbled on the lines.

~~1 a potato launcher.~~

2 a 'boys and girls swimming' calendar

3 a 'I'm with hottie' t-shirt with an arrow

4 ...

"Hmmm." Laura hummed. "Number one defiantly isn't a good idea." They both giggled. "I'm not sure. What do you have planned so far?"

"Well, I was going to take him around Central Park, me, you and Carmilla, and I was going to bring a cupcake or something, your dad would make, in a backpack and give it to him with a candle."

"Will, that sounds so sweet." Laura's heart melted.

"Well, he's my bro! I gotta celebrate him somehow without mother knowing."

"Yeah, why aren't we allowed to be friends?"

"Mother thinks we will get too attached and let you guys slack off. Which, we totally do." Will laughed. "She thinks she's wasting her money, but you're all hard workers. Kitty (Carmilla) and I appreciate that. We love you guys as family."

"Well we love you guys too." Laura smiled wrapping Will in a hug. "Whatever you get him, I'm sure he'll love and I can't wait for that walk in the park."

"Hey." Carmilla grumpily dragged herself into her room, throwing her book bag on the floor near her bed.

"Hey?" Laura looked at her with concern as she put the last folded pair of skinny jeans in her dresser. "Everything ok?"

"Peachy cupcake. _Juuuuust_ peachy." She threw herself on her bed and made a noise that resembled a dying whale.

Laura sat next to her and moved the hair from her face. "Did you wanna talk about it?"

"Mr.Armitage handed back our German tests today and I failed. It's nothing major." 

"What happened? You're usually a straight-A student?"

"I've just been distracted lately." She sat up and faced Laura crossing her legs.

"Distracted by what?"

Carmilla grew silent as she blushed away. 

Laura did the same noticing the tension in the air. "So, did you learn something new today? Besides your lack of studying?"

Carmilla's smirk began to form on her face. "I put two words together that we learned. They're pretty cleaver if you ask me."

"I am asking you.. What did you learn?"

"Ugh, what is with you and the impatience?"

Laura tilted her head and gave Carmilla a look of annoyance.

"Lecken Schwester." Her eyebrows did a little dance before the smirk on her face grew into a genuine smile. Laura was taking her time in understanding the words, frowning her eyebrows and running her pointer finger along her bottom lip.

"But that means..." Laura gasped and slapped Carmilla's arm playfully. "Lick sister? Really?" 

Both girls fell into giggles.

"No, I only want 20... Because I don't do it that often..."

Laura stood outside Carmilla's room with a tray of cookies in her hands.

"Look SJ, do you want the money or not?.. Yeah, yeah I'll be down in 5."

Laura heard Carmilla hang up the phone with a grunt as she dashed for the door and open it before Laura could move. 

"Cupcake, are you eves dropping?"

"N-no Miss-"

Carmilla cleared her throat.

" _Carmilla_. I was just bringing you cookies." Laura smiled lifting the tray. Carmilla wasn't buying it.

"Truth Laura, you're a terrible liar." She tilted her head and shot Laura a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, ok fine. Carmilla are you involved in..." Laura got really close before looking down the hallway. " _Drugs_?" She whispered.

"Only pot." Carmilla whispered pulling the blonde in by her shirt, almost dropping the tray of cookies. "And you're going to do it with me." 

"What are you talking about? No. I won't."

"Ok fine. Suit yourself." Carmilla strutted passed Laura leaving her there shocked and a bit confused. "You'll do it eventually." Carmilla turned back and winked.

The Karnstein's all sat around their dining room table, dressed in nice dresses and suits, eating and talking while the servants stood aside, dressed in tuxedos and waited to be called.

"LaFontaine, clean me." Madam waved LaF over. They quickly walked over and damped a napkin around the Madams mouth without a word. Then waited to be sent away.

Carmilla sat facing Laura. Every so often, she looked up and smiled or winked which sent Laura into a blush. Kirsch would elbow Laura occasionally to remind her to 'stay in character.'

-

Laura and Carmilla were snuggled into Carmilla's bed ready to fall asleep watching 'Buffy the vampire slayer' on the Netflix app of Carmilla's laptop.

Laura drifts a little on Carmilla's shoulder while holding her yellow pillow.

"Cupcake, you're snoring." Carmilla shoved Laura a bit.

"Hmm, what? Sorry." Laura sits up and looks at Carmilla.

"It's fine, cutie. It was quiet." Carmilla shrugs leading Laura back to rest on her. "It was kind of adorable."

"Oh shush." Laura blushes.

"I mean, you've been  _louder_." 

Laura sits up and smacks Carmilla with her pillow.

"Laura... LaurA. LAURA." Laura snapped out of her daydream and apologized to professor Perry. "That's ok, just... Please pay attention."

"Right, yea. Where were we?"

"1698."

-

"So, how was the movie?" Laura skipped into Carmilla's room after her history lesson. 

"Sweetheart, I didn't go to a movie." Carmilla laughed. 

Laura looked dumb founded. "You told Mad- your mom that you were going to the movies with a group of friends. She even made you take Will to make sure." 

"Yeah, Will and I went to a party." She laughed again slouching further into her bed with a book in her hands. 

"It's the middle of the day..."

"It was in a basement. Plus, I didn't do anything. I'm not stupid, the sun would've killed my eyes if I had. I can't say the same for dumbass though."

"City basements are disgusting Carm!"

Carmilla sighed but ultimately put her book down and got up walking to Laura. "I was in Brooklyn. Any more questions?" She moved Laura's hair away from her shoulders and behind her head. 

Laura shook her head 'no' stiffening to Carmilla's touch.

"Good. It's my turn. How about a walk in Central Park?"

-

"So how was your lesson today?" Carmilla asked lacing their fingers together absentmindedly. 

"Interesting. I learned about the scandals of 1698."

"Scandals huh?"

"Yeah, apparently waltzing was scandalous. Can you believe that?" 

"Makes sense." Carmilla took out her phone and walked to a nearby bench. She started playing Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat while taking Laura's hand and pulling her closer by the waist after putting the phone down. "Partners were face to face. Chest to chest." They danced slowly. "All that-um whirling." She span Laura slowly causing the blonde-haired woman to giggle. "In 1698 it may as well have been sex." She whispered in Laura's ear turning the waltz into a slow sway. 

Laura blushed looking at all of the people walking passed them, staring at them. She got a little self-conscious and shyly giggled before pulling away. "That was an interesting song to play." They both blushed away. "Lucky to be in love with my best friend." She mocked the words to the song.

Carmilla backed away putting her phone back in her pocket. "Yeah well. It means something to me." She smiled grabbing Laura's hand once again.

"It looks to me like you love her."

"What? No I- I don't- I can't." Laura shrugged hopping off the kitchen counter.

Danny did not look convinced as she chopped away at the onions going into that night’s meal. "Laura, every time you come in here, all you do is talk about  _her_."

Laura giggled throwing a green pepper in her mouth from the salad bowl. "That's because she's my client. She's all I know." Laura swallowed going in for another pepper.

Danny scuffed grabbing the other half of the onion to chop. "Laura, you waltzed  _to Lucky_  in the middle of Central Park." She wove the knife around gesturing every word. "You two have some unspeakable bond, a-a budding romance, a-a-"

"Ok, ok, let me stop you there before you hurt yourself." Laura held up her hands cautiously, using that as her excuse to hide her blush.

Danny huffed and raised a brow. "Laura, as soon as you admit it to yourself, the easier life will be."

Laura thought to herself for a second and sighed. Maybe she did love her.

Carmilla walked in her bedroom while Laura neatly made her bed. "Awe thanks Laura." Carmilla smiled. "I like seeing pretty girls playing with my sheets." She smirked.

"That's kind of my job." Laura laughed, not catching the flirt.

Carmilla sighed. "Laura, I know this is your job, but I tell you all the time... I don't want you to be my maid. I want you to be my.." Carmilla paused and looked down. "My friend." 

Laura sighed. She didn't want to  _just be_  Carmilla's  _friend_. She wanted more. Carmilla wanted more. However, they knew how complicated things would get for Laura and her father.

"Cupcake, you know I have to be hard on you every once in a while, but that's only when mothers around. When it's just you and I, you can relax." Carmilla walked over to Laura and twirled her fingers in a strand of Laura's loose hair. "Besides, I keep my room pretty clean."

Laura smiled but continued to make the bed. "Ok ok, just let me finish this and then we can 'relax' or whatever." 

Carmilla walked to the other side of the bed and helped Laura finish making it with a smile.

School had finished for the year for both of the girls and the Madam thought it would be a 'splendid' idea to spend a week at their beach house out on Long Island. 

A day before the Karnstein's would arrive, Laura, along with the rest of the servants, including the kitchen staff, were sent to tidy the place up and prepare for their arrival.

Laura walked into the beach house in Hampton and lost her breath. She had been here many times before, but not in a few years and they seemed to have renovated a bit.

A beautiful chandelier hang high from the ceiling. To her right and left were two marble staircases leading to the bedrooms. In front of her was the kitchen/dining. To the door from her right was the living area with a bathroom and to the left door was a study of some sort filled with books and computers and various scrolls. 

Upstairs were the bedrooms, game rooms, and another study. Each room had a built in bathroom. 

Laura found Carmilla's new room and threw her bag on her bed, before throwing herself on it and daydreaming. What she wouldn't do to be Carmilla Karnstein for a day.

Laura opened up the curtains to reveal a breath-taking site. In the distance lay the ocean. But on the Karnstein estate was a beautiful salt water pool, a boat house, and following a path farther down the estate were where the servants would be staying. It looked like another pool house. She missed this place. All she ever saw was the city around her. Carmilla takes her out for walks and food on the street, but other than the city, this place is all she's known for a long time.

-

The following day came too slowly. Laura did her best to prepare Carmilla's room with dusting, changing the sheets to her bed and spraying one of Carmilla's favorite scent of Fabris. The servants all lined up when the Karnstein's limo arrived.

When the girls saw each other they tried their best to act nonchalant, but they were dying to hug each other.

Later that day the Karnstein's went for a dip in the pool, while Danny and Laura's dad prepared lunch. 

"Laura. Towel." Carmilla demanded, snapping her fingers.

Laura left her stand in the shade to bring Carmilla her towel. 

"Thanks cupcake." Carmilla whispered while Laura helped her wrap herself in the towel. 

"Mmhm." Laura hummed with a smile. Then she followed Carmilla to her room.

-

"I um- really like your bathing suit." Laura looked at the very soft rug she stood on.

"Oh yea?" Carmilla unstrapped the top piece and dropped it to the floor.

Laura didn't miss the husk in the other girls voice.

"I’d rather not wear it."

Laura looked up at Carmilla walking closer to her. She held her breath and stiffened trying not to let her eyes fall the girls’ chest but ultimately failed. 

"I'm sneaking you to the pool later." She husked before walking passed Laura and into her bathroom.

Laura let go of her breath and scurried to pick up the wet top and wrap it in the girls’ towel before throwing it in her clothing hamper. She raised a hand to her head and wiped the sweat forming there.

"Dammit Carmilla." She grunted.

-

"Cupcake wake up."

Carmilla had somehow managed to get herself into Laura's room, which she shares with her... Sleeping father and get her outside without anyone noticing. Not even Laura herself.

"Carm? What the?" She yawns in Carmilla's arms. The girl smiles and sits Laura down on the grass. 

"Must've been someday.. You just don't like to wake up do you?"

"What time is it?"

"Never mind that. Follow me." Carmilla helps Laura up and brings her the boathouse. She disabled the alarm and hurries in before anyone notices. "Get un-dressed. We're going skinny dipping." Carmilla smirks and lifts up her nightgown, dropping it to the floor next to her.

"You really have no shame."

"It's just confidence cutie. You should wear it more often." Carmilla smiles shoving Laura's arm a bit.

"Ok just... turn around." 

Carmilla sighs. "Ok..." She turns around and hops a little on her feet and crossing her arms over her chest. No doubt it’s a little chilly in here.

Laura shimmy's out of her shorts and pulls over her tank top, stepping out of the shorts and kicking them aside. "Ok.." Laura lets out a shaky breath as Carmilla turns to face her.

"Wow, cupcake.. You're..."

"Embarrassed." Laura crosses her arms over her chest.

"Beautiful." Carmilla responds in awe.

Laura blushes.. Hard. "Look can we just hurry up and go?"

Carmilla shakes her head but leads her out and onto the pool deck.  

"We have to be quiet." Carmilla whispers before sliding in. Laura follows holding her breath before she goes under. 

Carmilla stands just on her tippy toes, hair barely getting wet in her messy bun, but Laura can't reach the bottom from this side of the pool.

Carmilla giggles pulling Laura to a shallower spot. 

"This is nice. But seriously what time is it?" Laura asks.

"A little after 3." 

Laura lightly splashes Carmilla with water. "Carmilla seriously?"

"What? You agreed to come. And I like this time of night, especially here."

"Where? Naked in your pool?"

"No." Carmilla giggles. "Well yes but no." She moves to float on top of the water with Laura following her. "Laying out here, with no city lights to hide the stars. It's comforting. To think how small we are in comparison." Laura looked over at Carmilla fixated on the sky. "All the lives we've lead, people we've been." She swears if she looks close enough she can see the little crystals implanted in her irises. "Nothing compared to the light."

"Wow, I didn't know you could be so deep."

"Cupcake there's a lot you don't know about me." Carmilla huffed returning to stand.

"Otherwise you'd lose your air of mystery right? Yeah I get it." Laura did the same leaning against the wall she's floated to. "Sometimes I'd just wish you would open up to me a little more. I mean... It's been 7 years."

"Laura, you know where that would lead us." Carmilla started moving closer to Laura. 

"What's so wrong about going there? Right now, nothing matters. Right now, it's... You and me. Under the stars."

Carmilla stopped before getting too close, running the water through her fingers in front of her.

"No one has to know right?" Laura moved off the wall closing space between the two.

"Nobody but us." Carmilla closed the remaining space and kissed Laura. Both of their eyes shooting closed as Carmilla's hands held Laura's face in place and Laura's held her hips. 

Carmilla led them back to the wall leaning Laura on it. Their heads created a rhythm while their tongues danced around one another. Laura felt sparks. Carmilla felt heat.. Everywhere.. But also sparks.

Laura danced her rasp berried fingers up and down Carmilla's sides while moaning into her mouth. She then pulled the girl closer so their bodies were touching. Carmilla moved her lips from Laura's lips to her neck, changing her hands to hold Laura's biceps. 

Both girls were in ecstasy. Years of feelings melted out towards each other in the best way they could explain. By demonstration. They were so in love, it was sickening.

But then Will's bedroom light turned on and Carmilla snapped out of her haze backing away from Laura.

"I'm-I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me I-"

"Carmilla. Relax. The feeling is mutual."

Carmilla sighed in relief. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that."

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." Laura teased. 

"Come on creampuff." Carmilla stuck out a hand and Laura happily took it. "Let's get you back to sleep."

-

"Carmilla, I'm not saying last night was a mistake because I mean, wow, but I'm also not saying it was smart either because you know I have feelings for you and I know you have them for me too, but I just think we should keep this professional so that we don't get caught or heart broken, and I'm not saying I don't want to fool around with you, because I do, trust me I do, it's just that I lo-ike you too much to let you slip through my fingers because of one night and... I'm going to stop now, pleasesaysomething..."

"Well, buttercup, I've been thinking about this too and you're completely right. We need space."

-

The remaining time at the beach house was quiet between the girls. When Carmilla went out with her family, Laura cleaned her room for her and did her laundry, and when it was necessary in front of her mother, Carmilla summoned Laura to do something for her.

Laura kept telling herself space was good, but she was starting to miss her  _best friend._

_-_

When the Karnstein's returned home, everything went back to normal. The girls started right back up where they left off.. Before the make out session in Carmilla's salt water pool.

-

The summer went by painfully fast, but with no more encounters between the girls. 

Of course, there were times they could've ripped each other’s clothes off and had their way with each other like they - painfully - wanted to do, but they agreed to stay professional. That didn't stop the shameless flirting and day dreaming though.

"Cupcake cupcake cupcake cupcake!" Laura heard Carmilla screaming down the hall before bursting into Laura's room. "I have good news." Her face lit up with excitement when she saw the tiny blonde folding her dads pants.

"What is it? Come in come in." Laura gestured.

"Mothers going away on business with Will! Well not actual business.. They're going to Paris for a week to look at colleges for Will to attended. Anyway, they're leaving next month!"

"So? Why are you excited? You're not going."

"Yes, but we have the house to ourselves!" Carmilla walked over to Laura and held her in place with tight hands around her shoulders.

"So?" Laura tried to act nonchalant, but really, she was excited. Every time the Madam goes away, Laura gets to slack off even more and relax with Carmilla with no distractions after school.

"So?.. SO!?!" 

"Carm.. Breathe.. And release, you're starting to hurt my arms." Laura giggled.

"Oh right, sorry."

Carmilla and her mother were having tea in their study while Laura and LaF stood close by chatting quietly.

"You love her don't you?" LaF asked wearing a shit-eating grin.

"Why do people keep saying that? No, I do not love Miss Karnstein." Laura answered as nonchalant as she could.

"Yeah, sure crushesonclients." 

Laura blushed down to herself.

"Oh. My. Science. You totally do!" LaF scream/whispered. They're hoping to save up enough money to get into school for bio one of these days.

"LaF, not now." Laura demanded while Carmilla strutted passed them.

"Let's go, Laura." She grabbed Laura by the arm furious and the two stormed out of the room together.

"Laura!" Laura sighed at the sound of Carmilla yelling for her. She didn't feel good and just wanted to rest in bed. " _Laaaaaaaaaauraaaaaaa_." 

Laura groaned getting up. She walked into Carmilla's room and coughed covering her mouth.

"You too huh?" Carmilla waved her over pulling the sheet back. "Buffy?"

"Sounds good to me." Laura smiled.

"So what did you want?" Laura asked 3 episodes in. The girls were cuddled nice and cozy on Carm's queen sized mattress, with Carm's laptop laying on their laps.

"Oh don't worry about it." Laura looked confused. "I don't want you up and walking. You need rest."

Laura smiled and cuddled closer into Carmilla's side.

-

Within a few days, the girls were healed and Carmilla returned to school. Danny joked say that they got each other sick. Laura laughed and nudged Danny's arm, but then thought about it and blushed.

"You. Will. NOT. Believe. What I just saw." Carmilla speed walked over to Laura holding her hands out to brace herself. Laura was startled from her studies sitting crisscrossed on her bed with her books laid out in front of her. 

"Jesus, what? What is it?" She jumped.

Carmilla casually closed Laura's bedroom door and sat on her bed. "Will and Kirsch."

"Will and Kirsch what?" 

Carmilla remand quiet, her smile only growing while watching Laura put the pieces together.

Laura's head tilted and her eyes widened. "Nooooo." Her smile grew as well as she cooed her words.

"Yep." Carmilla nodded giggling.

Both girls giggled in excitement.

"You know, I kinda got this feeling while we were on Kirsch's birthday walk..." Laura trailed off.

"Yep." Carmilla added.

"They were awfully close to one another." Laura concluded.

"I'm happy for them." Carmilla's smile faded. "But if they can hide it..."

"Carmilla.."

"Laura, this is crazy. They've been careful." She placed her hands on Laura's face leaning over her books. "Why can't we be?"

"Because." Laura sadly removed Carmilla's hands. "You caught them. Your mom could just as easily have walked in on them, or us." She sighed. "You know my dad and me... We need this job Carm."

Carmilla huffed and stormed out of Laura's room.

"Carmilla..."

The door slammed.

Laura walked to Carmilla's room with a plate of cookies. She heard one of Carmilla's friends were coming over after school and decided to bring them a snack. 

Laura knocked on the door, hearing loud music blasting from inside.

"Car-Miss Karnstein?.. Miss Karnstein I brought you cookies!!"

Laura huffed and entered the room when she didn't get an answer.

A girl scurried away from Carmilla lifting her bra strap back up to her shoulder. Laura dropped the plate of cookies along with her jaw, hearing the plate shatter. Carmilla was shirtless too. 

"I'm-uhm.. I'll just... Go get a vacuum and-

"No, no, no Laura it's fine it's fine." 

"and a garbage bag and-

"Laura... It's ok..." Carmilla looked completely embarrassed and stunned. While Laura looked... Hurt and disappointed. To be honest, Carmilla was disappointed in herself as well. She thought she was finally getting somewhere with Laura. 

Laura walked out closing the door and sank to the floor against the wall next to the door. She buried her face in her hands and tried to regulate her breathing.

"Elsie, I think you should go."

"Why? She's just your maid. It's fine, let just.."

"No really. You should just- Elsie just-..."

Laura got up and ran down the stairs to her dads kitchen and cried.

Laura had tried to ignore Carmilla as much as she could. The only time she would be around her was when the Madam was around. Other than that, she spent most of her time taking her chores to her room. Will and the Madam would be leaving tomorrow for their trip so spending less time with Carmilla would be easier. 

-

Laura rounded the corner holding a basket of laundry when Carmilla bumped into her. 

Carmilla apologized. 

"Miss Karnstein." Laura nodded and continued to walk when Carmilla grabbed her arm.

"Laura, this silent treatment is killing me."

Laura just hummed trying to distract herself from the eerie, sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach and continued walking to her room.

-

Carmilla stayed home from school the next day. With her mom and brother in Paris and Laura's dad at the grocery store, she found no better time to confront Laura. However, if she was going to do this, she was going to do it her way. 

"I'm going for a smoke. You in?" Carmilla asked nonchalantly. 

Laura took a second to think before huffing and following Carmilla onto the deck connected to the dining room.

Carmilla pulled out a small tin can with a few joints already rolled and took one out. She lit it, took a drag, and handed it to Laura who coughed on first puff. 

"Laura I hated doing that to you." Carmilla looked over at Laura who held even more hurt in her eyes than before. 

"Carmilla.. You almost slept with that girl."

"I wasn't going to. I didn't want to, but she kept going. I just... I don't know. I did it to spite you."

"You did It to spite me?!" Laura feared handing back the joint and walking off.

"Damn it Laura no." Carmilla grabbed Laura's arm and spun her around. "Just let me explain myself."

"Explain what Carmilla?" Laura threw her hands up in defeat, shrugging Carmilla's grip in the process. "You confess to making out with some slut to spite me?"

"She's not a slut Laura."

"And now you're defending her. Great.." Laura paced while she talked. "Well, I hated you doing that too. Happy?" Laura couldn't stop the tears from falling, but she didn't try to hide them either.

Carmilla blew out the joint and put it back in her tin. "I know. That's why I did it. You have this... This hold on me Laura! I can't just keep falling in love with you when I can't have you.. I... I just needed a fucking distraction!" Carmilla banged her fist against the concrete wall then shrank to the floor. "Laura I didn't expect you to walk in. I wouldn't intentionally hurt you I just.. I don't know what I was thinking."

 _Did she just admit to falling in love with me?_  She thought. "That's the problem, you weren't." Laura looked down at Carmilla's hand. "And now you're bleeding." She walked over to her and sank next to her immediately nursing the wound.

"As soon as she walked through my door I knew I made a mistake. All we were doing was our homework, but she kept coming on to me." Carmilla huffed letting out a shaky breath and looked away from Laura. "Eventually I just gave in." She turned back to Laura and looked her in the eyes. "I promise Laura, I wasn't going to let it get any further than that. I didn't want it to I swear." Carmilla broke into tears and cried.

Laura sat and nursed her hand trying to process everything she's just heard. She still isn't sure if she should forgive the girl or if she should stay angry. But, she did feel bad. Should she admit to loving her too? Carmilla never cried. Not like this.

"Laura I lo-ike you, I do, but holding back from you after I've gotten to taste you... It just.." She looks at her view of the Empire State Building in search of words. "It kills me."

Laura sniffles following Carmilla's gaze around the city. "It's ok."

"What?" Carmilla sniffles too wiping her tears with her arm.

"I forgive you." Laura smiles, tears running down her face, kissing Carmilla's cheek. "It's killing me too." 

A few days went by and the girls were still slowly getting back to normal. They shared smiles, laughs, and a few unsettling closeness, but ultimately stayed pure to their decision. 

-

"Sweetheart, I don't know what happened between you two," Laura's dad paused cutting meat and looked at his daughter. "But if you love her... Make it work."

Laura huffed breaking from her daydream. "Seriously? How is it that everyone knew before I did?" Mr. Hollis laughed and walked over to Laura to wrap her in a hug. Laura stood up from leaning on her elbows to be draped into the crushing hug.

He backed away smiling. "It's not hard to miss with the googly eyes you two give each other." 

Laura blushed and rushed over to the oven where the cookies just finished baking with a  _ding_. 

"Ah ah ahhh. Wait five minutes or you'll burn yourself." Mr. Hollis laughed pulling the cookies out of the oven.

What to do in five minutes...

-

Laura walked into Carmilla's room with determination. She's had enough with this no touching bull shit. Her dad was right. Make it work. But, why not play a little?

"Carmilla I need to tell you something?" 

"What's up cream-"

Carmilla was cut off by Laura wrapping an arm around her hips and pulling her in smashing their lips together. Carmilla moaned grabbing Laura's face.

Laura pulled away and hummed, narrowing her eyes watching her, before walking to grab Carmilla's laundry basket and then walking out leaving Carmilla frozen in place and confused.

-

"Soooo, earlier?.." Carmilla strutted slowly over to Laura with a little extra sass to her step. "Would you care to explain what that was about?"

Carmilla walked into the kitchen where she knew Laura would be eating lunch with her father. He looked a bit suspicious but then smiled and shrugged it off taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Laura got up grabbing her plate and pulling Carmilla over to the sink. "In front of my dad? Really?"

Carmilla giggled but ultimately pulled Laura into a quick heated kiss, grabbing the blondes ass in the process.

Laura pushed Carmilla away and looked over at her father who was facing away from them. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" She yell/whispered catching her breath.

"Just a bit." Carmilla grabbed Laura's hand and ran out of the kitchen. "BYE MR.HOLLIS!" 

-

After dinner that night, the girls stayed in Carmilla's bed watching Buffy the vampire slayer - like they usually do - and giggled and talked.

"Sarah Michelle Geller is a great actress." Laura smiled.

"Shes also really hot." Carmilla giggled.

Laura playfully slapped her arm but ultimately cuddled further into Carmilla's side.

"This is really nice." 

"What? Lying in bed all day re-watching Buffy?"

"Yes, but also just being with you after a long day."

"Ehh, I could think of a better way to spend my time." 

Laura gasped and sat up slapping Carmilla's arm again. She tried not to smile, but failed when she saw Carmilla hiding one. "You suck." She complained laying back down.

"Well, I could." Laura didn't miss the husk in her voice and began to blush like crazy.

"Carmilla..."

"I know, I know..." She trailed off with a huff. "I was only half joking." 

They laughed completely ignoring Carmilla's laptop sliding off the bed and onto the carpet.

They just lay there together falling asleep in each other’s arms.

-

Laura woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. Sometimes she had nightmares about her mother or about the abusive boy from her past. This time it was the boy.

Carmilla jumped up from her sleep to wrap a weeping Laura in a tight hug.

She whispered sweet nothings into Laura's ear to get her to calm down and eventually she did.

Laura could feel the wet stain she made on Carmilla's shirt and apologized.

"Hey, hey.. We do not apologize for crying." Carmilla continued to rock Laura back and forth cooing. "I've got you. Everything is ok. Besides, you're not supposed to cry on your birthday." 

Laura smiled. "Y-you remembered?" She looked up at Carmilla who smiled in return.

"I remember every year don't I?" 

Laura changed the way she looked at Carmilla. She looked at her with want, with lust.

"Carmilla, I have to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?" Carmilla led them back to laying down facing each other. 

"I- um.. I.."

"I love you too Laura."

-

"Mother and Will won't be home for two more days and I have something planned for us tonight." Carmilla smiled skipping over to Laura by the oven. Laura is the only person in the world that would be making cookies at 9 o'clock am. 

"Wow, you're up before noon." Laura hopped off the counter and leaned against it. 

"Only for you." Carmilla walked closer. "Only for today." She smiled holding onto Laura's hips. "Only cuz’ it's your birthday." 

Laura blushed away, trying to move, but Carmilla's got her trapped.

Laura gave her a death glare. "Carmilla, you're making things very complicated for me right now."

"That's part of the plan." Carmilla husked moving in to kiss Laura.

Laura heard someone clear their throat and turned to see her father standing there smiling and crossing his arms. "Girls..." Laura looked down in embarrassment, while Carmilla looked smug. Carmilla already talked to Laura's father about all of... Whatever they were and about tonight. Which was  _top-secret information_ and she made him  _promise_  not to tell anyone. Especially not Laura.

Carmilla cleared her throat and backed away. "Mr.Hollis." She tried her best to reach his tone and stance, which sent him into laughter. 

"You're lucky I like you, Carmilla." He pointed his wooden spatula at her. "You better treat her right."

" _Daaaaad_." The oven timer went off making both girls jump.  

Mr.Hollis laughed.

Carmilla huffed and started walking away backwards. "Be ready by saaaaaaay, 1 o'clock?" Carmilla shrugged. 

Laura nodded.

"You'll need those hiking boots we got you that time we went camping, a pillow, and those cookies." Carmilla pointed to the oven after counting on her fingers.

"Ok." Laura smiled waving before Carmilla was out of sight.

All Laura's father did was blush and smile.

"What?" 

"I know things..." He teased.

"Dad!" She threw a sponge at him.

-

It was 2 o'clock and the girls were close to their destination. Laura held her shoes and pillow in a backpack along with a bag of the cookies. Carmilla held a bigger backpack with God knows what in it. She was already wearing her shoes. They took the train to the Ronkonkoma train station, on Long Island and then took a cab to an old Victorian house only 10 minutes away by car.

"This is where I grew up."

"Carm, this house is beautiful."

"Yeah, it's even prettier on the inside." She sighed. "But sadly, we can't go in. Someone else lives here now."

Laura was quiet, watching Carmilla watch the house in awe. A smiled plastered her face.

"My father died I was 6." She started to walk around slowly kicking the rocks. "I don't remember him much, but man was I a daddy's girl." Carmilla giggled. She looked up at a window and pointed. "That was my room." Laura followed her gaze. "It's special, this house. It was my child hood before-" Carmilla cut herself off shaking her head. "Anyway, come on." She grabbed Laura's hand, dragging her through the gate, around the back and into the woods from the back yard.

"Will and I used to run out here when things got tough." She let go of Laura's hand and Laura frowned from the loss of touch. "I was young so I didn't really understand much. I just remember my parents arguing a lot and Will would carry me out to this spot." She looked back at Laura and then stopped at a nearby log. "You're going to want to get those shoes on now."

After switching out her shoes, they started walking again. Carmilla grabbed Laura's hand and laced their fingers together before bringing it up to kiss her knuckles. Laura smiled and blushed down to her feet.

"Anyway, my mother never liked the suburbs. She grew up in the city with servants and limos so almost immediately after my father’s death we moved and she re-created her prefect life like the way it was before she met him." The ground started to shift up and Laura now knew why she needed hiking boots. Carmilla took Laura's hand intertwining their fingers. "Come on, it’s just up ahead." She smiled pulling them faster up the hill.

Laura could see a tree house laying midway up a tree. She gasped and ran up to it with a dorky smile. Carmilla chuckled catching up to her. She smiled and threw up backpack up and into the house. Laura copied, but missed the opening causing the bag to fall back down in her arms.

" _oof_."

Carmilla chuckled again. "Clumsy much?"

Laura huffed and threw the bag up again, this time not missing her shot.

Carmilla walked closer to the hammered in wooden ladder and studied it for a second. "Hmm, I'm not sure if this is going to be sturdy enough." She tugged on one of the planks before starting her climb.

"wo-hey. Carmilla you just said you don't know if it's sturdy." Laura reached out her hands to hold onto Carmilla's waist. 

"There's only one way to find out." 

Laura huffed, but let Carmilla be reckless.

-

 "This is so nice, Carm." Laura smiled leaning her head on Carmilla's shoulder. She held a flask of whiskey, brought by Carmilla and thought over the day's events while watching the stars through the old rustic window.

In Carmilla's giant backpack, she carried a flask of whiskey, 4 water bottles, 2 thin blankets, her tin of pot and a lighter, a portable speaker and some spaghetti Laura's father prepared for them. 

They mostly talked, went for walks, ate a dinner in comfortable silence and smoked a little. Carmilla seemed to have been disinfectant, but Laura came off the best high of her life just an hour before. 

"It's all for you, cutie." Carmilla smiled and checked her phone for the hundredth time while being out here. "It's 10:38pm." She moved a sleepy Laura off her shoulders and stood up extending a hand. 

Laura happily obliged yawning in her wake. Carmilla set her phone to Bluetooth and began playing Double Rainbow by Katy Perry. She kicked the blankets away while interlacing their fingers. Carmilla started humming to the song while swaying Laura back and forth. Once the chorus came on, she sang softly in Laura's ear. "They say one mans trash is another girls treasure. So if it's up to me I'm gonna keep you forever." Laura blushed and listened to Carmilla's sweet gentle voice while swaying slowly in circles. "Cause I understand you. We see eye to eye. Like a double rainbow, in the sky." Laura nudged further into Carmilla's shoulder while closing her eyes. A smile never leaving her face. "And where ever you go, so will I. Cause a double rainbow, is hard to find." Laura moved to face Carmilla with gentle eyes. "Happy birthday Laura." 

They stopped swaying and just looked at each other for a while. Carmilla smiled and kissed both of Laura's hands, still attached to her own. "Thanks." She whispered.

"For what?" Laura whispered back.

"For being you. For agreeing to come here. For loving me."

Laura sniffled back her tears before kissing Carmilla lovingly. Softly. 

Carmilla returned it with a smile on her face. Her smile quickly faded when she felt Laura's tongue graze her bottom lip. Laura moaned upon contact with the other girls tongue. Carmilla returned the noise, which sent shivers to Laura core. 

Carmilla started backing them to the blankets and lay Laura down slowly, as if they both knew by instinct. She lay Laura on her pillow and began kissing gently down her neck. Laura let little gasps and sighs out here and there but ultimately stayed quiet with her eyes glued shut enjoying the moment. She heard the song fade out and felt at home.  _It's hard to find. Once in a lifetime._

Laura ran her fingers up and down Carmilla's arms while Carmilla connected their lips once more. She maneuvered her thigh to rest between Laura's legs and danced her fingers under Laura's shirt but stopped under her bra. 

"Tell me to stop and I will." She looked right into Laura's innocents.

"Just be gentle. I'm new at this."  

"Always." She promised before kissing Laura again. Both girls moaned into one another and Laura started lifting Carmilla's shirt up and over her head. Laura shamelessly gawked at the others girl torso, while running her fingers along the smoothness of her stomach, becoming a bit self-conscious along the way.

"Ha-have you ever don't this before?" Laura took her eyes off Carmilla's body to look into her eyes without removing her hands.

"That doesn't matter." Carmilla cooed. "All that matters right now is me and you. If you want to stop just-" Laura cut her off by crashing their lips together. Carmilla took her cue to start unbuttoning Laura's pants.  

Carmilla broke away quickly to get Laura's shirt off, immediately bringing their lips together once again. She trailed her lips down Laura's goose bumped body to her jeans and smoothly got them off in one pull. She took one of Laura's legs over her shoulder, kissed up her thigh before putting it down, and licked her way up to Laura's throat. 

"Yea, you've defiantly done this before." Laura breathed out. 

"It wasn't as special as this." Carmilla sucked Laura's neck being careful not to leave a hickey. Laura shut her mouth immediately masking her moans with a hum. She needed more. She guided Carmilla's lips back to her own in hope of some encouragement. Carmilla happily obliged snaking her hand under Laura's underwear. "Last chance to back out." She husked, which, wow, that does more to Laura than Carmilla will ever know.

Laura brought their lips together again as she felt Carmilla touching her. Little sparks flew freely around Laura's body. 

"Jesus Laura you're so wet." Carmilla breathed out into Laura's ear. She slid a finger in Laura's core, pumping in and out slowly. 

Laura whimpered out quietly. 

"Oh God do that again." Almost on cue, Laura moaned when she felt Carmilla's thumb swipe along her clit. 

Carmilla was careful to add another finger, making sure everything was comfortable for Laura. "Is this ok?"

"Its more than ok." Not once has Laura opened her eyes. Carmilla wanted to change that.

"Laura, look at me."  _Laura_. The name sounded beautiful coming from her mouth. Laura fought to open her eyes, meeting deep, deep brown eyes hovering above her own.

Laura cupped Carmilla's cheeks in her palms. "Carmilla I love you."

"So you've told me." Carmilla kissed Laura causing her to whimper out a little more into the girls mouth.

"No I haven't. I tried but I haven't until now."

"It's ok Laura. I know you do." 

Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla's neck and pulled her closer when she felt her walls start to tighten. 

"Jesus fuck." She cooed out breathlessly. 

Carmilla hummed against Laura's neck but stopped all her movements. 

" _Nonono_ what are you doing? Keep going." Laura begged in a hushed tone.

"I want this moment to last longer. I want it to be perfect for you."

"Carmilla, you still don't get it." Laura cupped her face again. "Every moment with you is perfect."

Carmilla blushed. "Just trust me alright? Taking breaks will build up a stronger orgasm." 

Laura raised a brow and kissed Carmilla again; joining their tongues together and Carmilla started pumping again. 

Carmilla licked her lips and closed her eyes humming. 

"It's ok." Laura nodded. Their eyes met having a quick silent conversation.

Carmilla stilled and pulled her fingers out but ultimately nodded and started trailing kisses down Laura's body. Laura groaned when Carmilla pulled her underwear down and off her body, tossing them somewhere next to her. 

"Sweetheart, are you sick or just excited to see me?" Carmilla husked before licking straight up Laura's core. 

" _Ooooooo_ fuck." Laura breathed out locking her fingers in Carmilla's hair. Carmilla hummed with the mixture of Laura's taste and noise. 

Laura felt her walls tighten again as Carmilla pumped her tongue slowly deeper and deeper into her. 

"Please don't stop this time." Laura begged in a whimper.

Carmilla hummed which sent vibrations through Laura's body causing her to shudder and tumble over the edge. " _Fuuuuuuuuck_." She moaned out arching her body off the soft blankets. 

Carmilla smiled cleaning Laura up before plopping down on top of her. "Thank you." Laura breathed out, holding Carmilla close.

"Anytime cupcake. But I have one more present for you.." Carmilla got up pulling her shirt over her head. Laura smiled getting herself dressed as Carmilla dug through her backpack.

She huffed and faced Laura holding a little black box. "I promise you, no more secrets, no more lies and 100 and 10 percent of my love and support." She sat criss-crossed in front of Laura opening the box. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She revealed a small silver promise ring. Laura finished fixing her hair and gasped bringing her hands to cover her mouth. 

"Yes, of course." She teared.

"Good." Carmilla let out a shaky breath she seemed to have been holding and giggled.

Laura stuck out her hand while Carmilla put it on. "One day, it'll be a real ring.. One day." Carmilla kissed her knuckles.

"Oh Carm. It's beautiful thank you so much." She cried out kissing her  _girlfriend_. 

They lay back down facing each other with smiles plastered on their faces. "This was the best birthday ever." Laura whispered.

They fell asleep like that. A little drunk on each other, frustration cleared, and love swirling through the stars above them.

 

_ Fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) honestly, I've been working on this piece for such a long time. I've neglected my other work for this piece and it's probably still total crap. Anyways, tumblr is s-i-l-e-n-t-l-y-s-a-n-e.tumblr.com comments and kudos are always appreciated :) also, once again, sorry for how painfully long this was.


End file.
